


through shushed conversations behind tables (and running from x-men)

by sosilver



Series: treasure oneshots/drabbles by silver [2]
Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Platonic Relationships, based on tmap ep 31, cute shit i guess, fluff?, i honestly dunno what this is, i just think dosahi is very cute, or could be romantic too idk it's up to ur interpretation, paper dolls sticking together, title is very bad but i really cant think of anything im srry, why are they not a tag - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosilver/pseuds/sosilver
Summary: doyoung and asahi after tmap ep 31
Relationships: Hamada Asahi/Kim Doyoung
Series: treasure oneshots/drabbles by silver [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134185
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	through shushed conversations behind tables (and running from x-men)

**Author's Note:**

> soooo i wrote this within 20 minutes instead of making my homework but are we surprised? i honestly don't know what this is i just wanted to write dosahi because the lack of content is painful so why not write one myself right? 
> 
> anyways i sure hope you enjoy xx  
> \- silver

"And that's a wrap! Good work today everyone!" The director said as the members bow and say their thanks to the staff. The filming for the first episode of Treasure Map has just concluded and boy, was it a ride. Asahi definitely does not want to do it again. Ever.

As the members shuffle around to get ready to go home, his eyes are drawn to a certain boy whom he spent quite a lot of time with today. The boy met his eyes and shot him a smile, his eyes creasing in the cutest way possible.

"Hey Asahi-hyung! Today sure was stressful for you." Doyoung teased.

"Oh shut up. You and I were literally together most of the time hunching down in elevators and hiding behind office tables."

Doyoung laughed, the sound free. Asahi thinks he suddenly has a ridiculously high serotonin boost. _Huh weird._

"Well, we won anyways. I hope that made up for the 'metdol' incident."

Asahi rolled his eyes. "Please don't remind me of that. That remains to be my most stressful TMAP moment. Or maybe second to today."

Doyoung snickered. "Yeah, I can see that. Seeing as you literally doubted the managers when they said the round is over."

Asahi moved to lightly punch him in the arm but the red-haired boy saw that coming and immediately flinched away, laughing.

"Understandable though. Anyways, you should grab your things hyung. We're getting left behind." Doyoung gestured towards the door where the last member, Jaehyuk, just walked out of. Asahi quickly moved to grab his things and go out. He noticed Doyoung was leaning by the doorframe, waiting for him.

"You should go ahead. I have to grab my camera from my locker."

"I can grab it for you, hyung."

"I don't want to tell you my passcode."

A beat. Before Doyoung burst into a fit of giggles. The kind he did when he found the gift that Jihoon got from Hyunsuk in the 3-minute video they did for Christmas funny. Asahi felt his chest grow oddly warm at the sight. 

"The game really scarred you hyung."

"Wha-- what does that have to do with me not wanting to tell you my code? Of course, any normal person wouldn't want to reveal their passcode to others. I just value my privacy, that's it!"

"Well, I mean you have a point but okay hyung. But.." Doyoung trailed off.

"But?"

Doyoung hesitated for a moment before ultimately brushing off the question.

"Nothing. Come on, I can already hear Hyunsuk-hyung panicking from here." Doyoung flicked his hands quickly in a gesture of impatience.

"Oh right." 

After Asahi grabbed his camera, they rode the elevator to go up. The whole elevator ride from the basement to the 1st floor was silent, with only the sound of occasional humming filling the air.

The elevator dinged when they arrived at the first floor. Asahi made a move to go out when Doyoung grabbed his wrist. He turned to look at the younger and tilted his head in silent question.

Doyoung looked at his eyes as he said "You do know you can always trust me though, right? Not necessarily with your locker code but... you know... stuff. I hope this incident doesn't make you think that you can't."

Asahi is a bit stunned by the sudden sentiment. Nevertheless, he feels a smile tug his lips as he realized how sweet Doyoung can be.

"Of course, Doyoung-ah."

Doyoung smiled at that and let go of his wrist. Asahi would be lying if he said he doesn't miss the warmth of the younger's palm around his wrist but Doyoung doesn't have to know that.

"Good. Let's go now, I swear I can see Hyunsuk-hyung restlessly pace around. He's such a mom, please." The redhead rolled his eyes and went out of the elevator first.

Asahi let out a little laugh and followed suit. He suddenly feels a strange, but not unpleasant, attachment towards the young dancer. It's warm, and calming, and very delighting. 

He guesses surviving with someone through a game of betrayal does that to you.


End file.
